A New Life!
by Aislinn Night
Summary: The flock have saved the world. Now they live a peaceful life until the goverment says that they need to go to school. Sort of. Rated T for slight curse words. Promise, and there are only at the most 10 per. chapter. Flames welcome. Up for adoption.
1. They'll be sorry

**AN: Ha. I just noticed that my name is Aislinn Night and I'm writing an Author's Note. Same initials. Ha. Oh, yeah. My name is pronounced Azzlyn. Weird I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Ben: Hey! What about me?**

**Ben's Buddies: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh yeah. I own them.**

**Ben and his Buddies in unison: Thank you very much.**

**Anyway, this story is about Max and Fang's relationship and how they let their feelings out. It's a very complicated story. Please have patients. I'm kind of fast pasted and slow at the same time. This is when The Flock has already saved the world and now have a permanent home. A month of perfection the government finds them and says they need to attend school. Max is fifteen, same with Fang and Iggy. Angel is seven, The Gasman is nine, and Nudge is twelve, so about a year later. Here it's the weekend before school starts. Max still has her Maximum Ride credit card. Jeb keeps the card taken care of. He makes sure that the card is paid off. The card has no limit. Being a mad scientist really pays the big bucks.**

"Well, I never thought I would say this, but… Off to the mall. Ugh. It doesn't sound right. Well, let's go," I said.

"This will be fun," I heard Gazzy mutter to Iggy, not meant for my ears. I decided to brush it off.

"Max? I think I should get a, like, pink school bag. Do you thing I should get a backpack or book bag? If I get a backpack then, like, well, it'll be unfashionable. But if I get a book bag and the books are heavy then what ever arm I use will be, like, stronger than the other and I don't want to be lopsided, in a way. Do we have to get uniforms? What do they look like? Why do we have to go to school? How are we going to pay for it? If w—"Thankfully Iggy covered her mouth.

"Thanks Ig. I don't know, Nudge. We just need to go. Come on, up and away."

**About fifteen minutes later…**

"Oh. My. Gawd! I love the mall! It's so big. I wonder how long it took the people to, like, build it. Max? How long did it, like, take? I wonder how people get their stuff in here. I mean the carts won't fit in this door. Why do they have a, like, glass door? I mean, people who have houses get to have a, like, wooden door. Well, anyways I really like the mall. Can we go to the food court? I love the mall's food. I really do. I think I want a churro. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxx, can I get a churro? How do you think they make churros? I—"

Bless Iggy. Oh my goodness I was ready to hug him to death, but being Max I didn't. Besides I think it would freak him out.

"Okay guys, let's get this over with. Just being around all these people is making me anxious," I said. I spared a glance at Fang and he looked at me with an expressionless face but his eyes held sympathy. Anyone else would have said that his eyes held no emotion, but not me. I knew him to well. His eyes said that he feels the same way. "Nudge you said you love the mall, right?" I could see she was going to babble on so I interrupted with, "Yes or no is all I need to know."

"Yeah. I love the mall."

"Okay, lead the way." I saw a sparkle in her eyes, so I knew I did well.

**At the uniform store. It's so cleverly called… "Uniforms…****And other school supplies.****"**

"Colors?" Nudge asked me.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"The mandatory colors of the school uniforms. Jeez, Max, what would I be asking?"

I shrugged and pulled out the school paper. I scanned it, and then grinned. "Fang, you're gonna like this. The uniforms are all black. That's all it says. No rules other that wear all black. And when I mean all I mean all; all the way down to the underwear."

Just then Iggy burst out laughing. He was clutching his stomach with one hand and the other was on his knee trying to hold himself up. It didn't work. He fell on the floor still laughing.

"Anyway, let me get you guys settled," Nudge said, sounding serious.

**After all of us got our uniforms…**

"Hi. Umm, I was wondering if I could get your number."

I looked up at the speaker. He was fairly cute. Handsome. Brown hair, hazel eyes, taller than me by about five inches. He was muscular but not buff. I didn't know what to say. I looked around me and saw about five other guys smirking and winking when I met their gaze. I glared in return.

"No."

"Why not? I just want to get to know you. I'm Ben."

"Sorry Ben," I said but I wasn't the least bit sorry. He just came up to me and asked for my number. I didn't even know him. At least I don't have to worry about him being an Eraser or a Flyboy. That's a relief. But still, I could feel Fang stiffen and hear Iggy stop cold.

Ben walked backed to his friends and I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "She so wants me." Then something like, "I bet you five bucks you couldn't do better."

I was starting to get annoyed so I said to the flock, "I'll be right back. I need to handle something. Angel, explain it to them while I'm gone." And with that I walked across the mall and towards the group. I didn't look anywhere but the back of Ben's head. He stiffened, then turned around.

Ben smiled and asked, "Miss me?" He had the nerve to come next to me and put his hand around my waist. "I knew you would. Now what's your name sweetheart?"

I shoved him against the back of the fountain he and his buddies were standing next to. He smiled, thinking I was going to kiss him. His buddies were staring in shock. I decided to mess with him. I leaned into his face. I could feel his breath on my face. I starred at his lips and he just stood there wide eyed.

I had trouble keeping a straight face but I did. He started to lean in on my lips when I pushed harder with the hand on his chest. He fell into the fountain.

"See ya' Benny-boy," I said grinning. I waved to him and his friends, who were still shocked, then came back to the flock.

Fang looked mad, fuming actually, Iggy was laughing again, probably got the info from Gazzy. Gazzy was laughing right there with Iggy. Angel looked as shocked as Ben did. Nudge was the first one to talk to me.

"Max, why did you do that?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, "Let's go."

**Back at the house…**

"Max, can I talk to you?" Fang asked me and I sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"Why did you do that with that Ben guy?" he asked me.

"Because I felt like it? I don't know Fang; I just thought it would be funny. Did you hear Iggy and Gazzy? So I guess it was funny," I said then sighed. "Fang, I was just messing with him. Don't worry." I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Fang, I'm going to take a shower."

I walked over to the hanger on the door, took my towel off of it, and walked out of the room.

After taking the longest, hottest, most relaxing shower ever I went back to my room. I had my bra and underwear on and was going for some sweats when Fang walked into the room.

"Jeezums Fang! Knock next time!" I screamed and threw a pillow at him. Before he left I saw his cheeks flush a little but it could have been the reflection of my scarlet cheeks on his skin.

Outside I heard Iggy laughing. I heard a muffled, "Okay, Fang. I didn't think you'd do it. Here, you won the bet. Twenty bucks."

I was fuming. This was a bet to see me in my underwear. I pulled on my sweats and a tanktop, then came outside of my room to find Fang counting his money, smirking,

I walked right up to him and knocked him out. Then I went to Iggy standing next to him and did the same. They lay there, unconscious.

"Gazzy? Come here right NOW!"

He got here in a matter of seconds. "I swear, it blue in the first place…" his excuse trailed off when he saw Iggy and Fang. "What happened to them?"

"Ask them when they wake up again. I need you to take care of them until they wake up. But I would like to know what is blue."

"Umm, well." He reached out and turned Iggy over, extended his wing and I gasped. The inside of Iggy's wing was blue. Not even a dark blue but a baby blue.

"We will talk about this later." I said in a stern voice. "Take care of them and when they wake up tell them that if they ever do that again then they will be very sorry."


	2. Bleh

**AN: Ha, that still cracks me up. Anyway, I recently found a friend that could help me. I didn't know how to put another chapter up, heck, I just pushed random keys, and clicked once and a while and wah la. You got my first posted story. So, I'm sorry it took so long, even if no one is reading this what so ever. So, thank you Yascarocks. I hope no one's mad. **

_Beep… Beep… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Slam! Crunch!_

"Damn it." I cursed. This is my fifth alarm clock in the past two months. I groggily got out of bed and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I got the master bedroom, Fang has the second biggest, right next to mine, Iggy, the third, on the other side of me, Nudge across the hall from me with the forth, Gazzy, on the side of Nudge with the fifth and Angel with the smallest room. Angel's room really isn't all that small, so you can imagine what my room's size is.

I peeled my clothes off of my sweaty skin. Nightmares. They get me restless and unruly. Something like my life could do that. What really gets me mad is that some people have such good dreams compared to mine. Like the naked dream, or the falling dream, or the dream where you are forced to scream at the television because Stupid Joe from Blue's Clues is a retard and won't turn around to see the freaking paw print. Stupid retard is dumber than Steve; I didn't think that was possible. **(Sorry, one of my nightmares. Forcibly watching a marathon of Noggin' can do that to a person shudders)**

I got into the shower and washed the sweat off of my skin. Do you ever wonder why you could be burning and step into a hot shower, but still think it's not hot enough? I find that odd, but it happens to me too.

I brushed my hair over my shoulder and let the water run down the back of my neck and back, then into the drain, washing all my previous worries until the water stopped.

A knock on my door made me jump and drop the towel I was using to dry off.

Me, being irritated because (a) I dropped the towel, (b) I still remember Fang barging in, and (c) I had to buy a lot of shampoo to wash out Iggy's wings while he was still passed out because he would never let me do what I had to do while he was conscious.

I picked up the towel and wrapped myself up into it. I walked over to the door, hair dripping wet the whole way.

I yanked the door open quickly and saw Fang, standing there, hand uplifted to knock again.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, adjusting my towel. Bad idea. Now, I just attracted attention to my state of clothing and I don't like my best friend giving me an up-down.

Let's set the scene, shall we? Me, Maximum Ride, in a white beach towel, with it wrapped around me and the little thing where you tuck it in the side, standing in front of her best friend, while he looks up and down.

His eyes lingered on my breasts, just to make matters worse. I got an idea, I know shocker right?

I lifted my finger up to his chin and put pressure on it to gently lift his head up, so his eyes would meet mine. He had an expressionless face on but his eyes held something else. He was trying to cover it up, and was doing a good job or it too, anyone else would say his face was emotionless, but I knew better.

"Fang…" I purr/whispered.

For a second he looked shocked, but then he just looked the same with that muffled emotion in his eyes.

"Get your ass out of my room," I purred, it sounded so weird in my voice. It was a threat, but it didn't sound like it. It sounded like I was flirting; disgusting, bleh.

He looked at me, for a second longer ant then he snapped out of it and blinked, three times in a row, after that he went back to the normal pace of blinking, whatever you'd call it.

He didn't move, so I leaned closer to him, my towel still fitting snuggly on me, for those of you that are weird. I put my arms around his neck and my chin on his shoulder. He was stupid enough to put his arms around my waist, and his chin on the nook of my neck. If we would have swayed it would look like we were dancing.

Suddenly, well for him anyway, I jerked my knee up and purposefully missed the target, but not by much. He leaned over on me, and I put his arm over my shoulder and gripped his hand in mine. I put my arm around his waist, and slowly _dragged_ him into his room, over to his bed, and dropped him forcefully.

"Next time, I won't be so generous as to miss," I whispered into his ear.

I tugged on my towel and walked back into my room to get dressed for a dreadful first day of school.

**Hey, tell me what you think… or don't think. Tell me if it sounds way too fake, okay. I hate that and I don't want to hate what I write. Thanks. **


	3. Crap

**AN: Guys! I'm so sorry! I just… UGH! I don't have an excuse or a good one anyway. I just haven't gotten on writing this story. I hate it when someone writes a story and doesn't finish it. Or they start a story get to the middle, and start a new one. Then do the same thing to the next one, then they never finish. I'm sorry. I **_**will**_** finish this story, but as readers, **_**please**_** HELP ME! Hey, I just want to tell you that the uniforms are any color as long as the girls wear skirts, but Max doesn't listen to that rule, she wears pants, and a polo t-shirt. That means that the girls are wearing colors. Review if you like, don't if you don't (but flames are always welcome).**

"Excuse me?" I asked the secretary. "We're the Ride and Clark family, and we're here to pick up our schedules?"

We are now at the middle school after dropping off Gazzy and Angel. We decided to use fake names.

So that means:

Me: Max (of course)

Fang: Nick

Iggy: Jeff

Nudge: Monique

Gasman: Zach (Iggy picked that one)

Angel: Stephanie

Now we're putting Nudge in her school. We had a, err, handsome little boy take her for a tour of the school. He was a grade older than her, and well I don't know. I think she likes him. He had really dark skin. To put it in a way that I think you would understand, or anyone would understand, he's uh, black, African American, another word that I don't think I should say, but it's there all the same. He had black hair and really bright, bright brown eyes. He was lean, and muscular, but not bulky. He was quiet handsome and she liked it.

"Bye Monique, meet us in the front of Zach's school as soon as you get out, 'Kay?" I asked.

She waved me off, still looking at the boy, while he was giving her an up-down, looking like he liked his job way too much, but trying to hide it, and doing a really bad job.

"Ugh, I do _not_ want to see this. Come on, let's go. We need out schedules too," I whispered to them.

--

"Take this and get all of your teachers to sign them. I made it easy for you. Nick, Jeff, you have every class together, with Max also, but Max has a different gym then you. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Come here at the end of the day with your slips," she said, really smiley.

"Thanks," I said.

The day went normal, well sort of, until lunch…

I know, I know, "Gasp, Max, what'd you do?" but it's not my fault. I personally think that I did the thing someone would normally do.

Little blurry _dalaliiinnnngggg, _then the flashback, oooh!

_Me, Fang, and Iggy all walked into the lunch room. Of course we all got stares. And I see it. Well, more like _him_. You all know cliques, right? Punk, Goth, Emo, Cheer Leaders, Jerks… I mean Jocks, and all the others?_

_Remember the mall, Ben, and his buddies, well, there they were; right there. Now, the way we walked in purely says we do _not_ want to be messed with. Me, in front center, Fang on my right, Iggy on my left, both one step behind me. I can say; we looked bad ass, in our all black uniforms, and our glares, well Iggy just had a scowl, because he had not one to glare at. I stopped walking when I saw everyone looking at me, Fang, and then Iggy. I kept walking and stopped at an empty table in the back of the lunch room. I sat down, then Fang, and Iggy, knowing what to do; he sat down on my left._

_I flashed my eyes up and saw people looking at us. They all turned their heads like their food looked really interesting, or the ceiling, or the floor. It was funny. I don't know why we decided to scare the living say lights out of everyone, but it was worth it._

_A very prep girl was whispering with her friends, and they were shaking their heads. That table was making the most noise in the whole room and they were whispering. She just muttered something and got up out of her chair._

_She put a fake smile on her face and started to walk over to us. I saw all this out of the corner of my eye. I was looking at the wall; we ate a really big breakfast, so we won't be as hungry at lunch. I looked at Fang and our eyes met. I flashed my eyes over to the food line. He got up and so did I. Hearing us, Iggy got up too._

_The girl, still out of the corner of my eye, looked hurt, and then she noticed that we were getting food and kept walking. She walked over to the table we were sitting at and sat down._

_We got our food and walked over to the table next to the table she stole. We sat, ate quickly, and just waited for the bell._

_We sat for maybe, five minutes when the girl came over to us and sat across from me. She smiled and put out her hand, "Hi, I'm Ashley. I noticed your sitting alone and I want to come introduce myself and ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends," she said that in all one breathe._

_I just stared at her hand and she got the hint that I wasn't going to take it._

"_I'm not sitting alone," I said, gesturing to Fang then Iggy._

_It went like that; she just ended it with a huff and walked off._

_I walked up to the trash can and threw away my tray. When I walked by the table Ashley was sitting at a girl muttered, "Bitch," then all her friend just laughed hysterically. The whole room went back to normal after we ate. So the few who were close to that table laughed, probably because she was popular._

_I turned and looked at her. She was smirking, and I wanted to beat that ugly smirk off her face._

"_Care to say that to my face?" I asked, glaring._

"_Sure," she said as she got up._

"_Don't Brittany," her friends were muttering, shaking their heads._

_She ignored them and got into my face, "I said you're a bitch, and that you're a loser because you have to hide and sit with your brothers."_

_Fang got up and walked up behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder._

"_Nick," I warned without turning around. He patted my shoulder and removed his hand. "Are you finished?" I asked her._

"_No… You're a slut," she said smirking wider._

"_Are you done _now_?" I asked, exasperated._

_She nodded, still smirking._

_I smirked, and her smirk fell off completely. I pulled my fist back and let it snap into her nose. I heard a crack, but didn't feel any pain other than the sting left over from the punch. I think I broke her nose._

_She started to say profanities at me. I _finally_ got to let out my anger. I jumped on her, punching her in the stomach, the face. I got pulled off of her and I noticed that Fang was across from me, so was Iggy. I didn't know who grabbed me, but I'm gonna find out. I elbowed him in the gut and he released me._

_I turned to give him a roundhouse kick, my leg swung over him because he was bent over. I noticed him as the principle of the school. Crap._


	4. Gym

**AN: Sorry, for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I was going to delete this story, but it's the one that has the most reviews, so I'm not going to disappoint the people that want this to continue, so this chapter is for all of the people who alerted, reviewed, favorite, and whatever else there is. Review if you like, review if you don't. Enjoy!**

**PS. I noticed that I said her name was **_**Ashley**_** then her friend called her **_**Brittany**_**, so I apologize, I'm going to go with Brittany from now on. I will also make her more like a bimbo, so yeah.**

"Would you like to explain what happened Miss Ride?" the principle asked, clutching his now bruised stomach. It must hurt to talk. It was the first he talked the whole time and I barely got nine words!

"No," I said in a monotone. I was bored out of my mind! I had sat in here for thirty minutes and _nothing happened_. He just sat there with his lips pursed and elbows on his desk. He had his thumb and forefinger on his chin and the other hand was running through his hair when it wasn't holding his stomach.

"And why is that, Miss Ride?" he asked me. "Do you think you'll be guilty?" He smirked, like I was going to be nervous because he said something he _thought_ was clever.

"No, that's not it," I said in the same voice, not bothering to put an effort to make a clever comment. Hey, I don't want to make him cry; yup, I can do that to a person.

"Then, pray tell, what is it?" he asked, getting annoyed with my short answers.

"What's what?" I asked. No, I'm not being smart, I want to know what he's talking about.

"You know very well what's what," he countered.

"Huh?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "Please, Miss Ride, tell me what happened in the dining hall."

"She insulted me, I asked her what she said and she repeated her insult. Then, I punched her. I felt you grab me and I really didn't respect it. I don't like when people touch me, and I reacted."

"Hold on, please," he said reaching over his desk.

_Like I have a choice, I have to wait anyway,_ I thought.

He pushed a button with a microphone, attached to it; the intercom button.

He spoke clearly into it, "Could Brittany Marano come up to the principal's office; Brittany Marano, principal's office please?"

About 5 minutes later a Brittany with a newly bandaged nose came waltzing into the office.

"Hello Brittany," I said.

"Max," she _tried_ to growl.

"Miss Marano, please tell your side of the story," he said.

_This is going to be a load of bull_, I thought as she launched into a bullshit story.

**(Bimbo starts here; I don't think it will end)**

"Well, I was, like, sitting with my, like, friends and we were, like, talking about inviting Max, over here, to our, like table. I got up and, like, walked over to her table that she, like, was sitting with her, like, brothers. While I was walking over, she got up and, like, ignored me. I, like, sat down at the table she was, like, sitting at, and I waited for her to come back. She, like, didn't, she went to another table, with her, like, brothers fallowing her. I ,like, got up and walked over to the new table she was, like, sitting at and politely ,like, invited her to my table, along with her brothers, she was being snotty and said she was, like, perfectly fine where she, like, was. I said goodbye and, like, walked back to my table and sat with my, like, friends. When she, like, walked by with her, like, lunch tray, I said hello and she, like, looked at me, asking me to repeat it. I stood up and put my, like, hand out, repeating hello. She just punched me, I, like, screamed why a couple of, like, times and she jumped me, punching me multiple times. I'm, like, so great full that you, like, came and to save me," she said. It sounded pretty real, she even had tears welding up in her eyes, but she looked at me and winked. The only bad part of that was, the principle saw.

The principle didn't know what to do, so he just gave up our punishments.

"Brittany, you will have detention for one week, excluding weekends, Miss Ride, you will have a week, including weekends. My secretary will explain." He handed notes and told up to give them to the secretary.

It ended up that we had to sit there for about two hours, with a couple of other students, all week every day, only I had to be there longer than her, four hours longer.

"Bye Bitch," Brittany said as she walked away. It took all the control I had not to run up to her and break her nose another way.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I have PE, the one class that Fang and Iggy aren't in.

When I got there I gave the coach the slip and she shoved some really short shorts and a shirt that was two sizes too small.

"These look to small," I told her.

"Those are the only ones we have left, unless you would like a XXXXL," she questioned, but not in the teacher way, that points out the obvious, but like she actually cared whether one I would I would like.

I shook my head, gave her a small smile, took the clothes, and walked to the PE office to get my locker combo.

When I got it I started to look for the locker. After I found it, I opened it and changed.

I looked, un-like me, to say the least. The shirt was tight and it showed a small amount of cleavage, maybe a centimeter. The shorts stopped at quarter thigh, not mid, but half of that.

I went out and stared to run with the other kids. I jogged for the first lap and sprinted the second, beating all of the boys.

**This is a filler chapter, I will update later this month, which means a day, a month, a week, sometime this month.**

**I have school, so I'll be a little off track, sorry for the long wait.**


	5. Yeah, or Nah?

**I was thinking, and I want all of you reader to look at the poll on my profile, because I've been thinking and I thought I shouldn't do anything with my stories without your consent.**

**Please, please, vote, because I was really thinking about doing this. Read the poll if you want to know what I'm talking about.**

**AN**


	6. All Better

**Sorry, guys. That was my first poll, and I didn't do it right. It's on right now so please vote, I want your opinion.**

**AN**


	7. Adopted

Hello readers. I know it's been a few… well, years since I've updated at all, but I would like to announce that I put this up for adoption. I have had an offer from someone who I think will take the story in a good direction. **Lootmagoot **will be continuing this story, and a like to her page will be under the "**A New Life**" description on my page. Please go check her out!

Thank you for reading for so long.

-Aislinn Night


End file.
